Solo por amor
by Replika
Summary: Precuela de Sentimientos. Tras los acontecemientos del Príncipe Mestizo, Ginny se encuentra muy sola, quien le iba a decir a ella que iba a ser él quien aliviara esa soledad. 5Cap Subido REVIEWS
1. PESADILLAS

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! He vuelto con una nueva historia, aunque más que una nueva historia es un preludio de otra que ya he escrito. Cuando escribí Sentimientos pregunté si les parecía bien que hiciera una continuación y como la respuesta general fue positiva decidí hacerla, pero como no se me ocurría nada para continuarla se me ocurrió hacer la primera parte, como llegó Ginny a ese momento. No es necesario haber leído Sentimientos para entender esta historia así que si no la han leído no pasa nada, es más como va después ya pueden esperarse a leerla a que acabe esta, aunque me parece que va para largo. _

_Disclaimer. Como me imagino que ya sabréis todos ninguno de estos personajes es mío y esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro ni nada de eso. _

_Este fic contiene spoilers del Príncipe Mestizo. _

**SOLO POR AMOR**

**1.PESADILLAS**

El viento movía suavemente sus rojos cabellos, su espalda sentía el cosquilleo de las hormigas que subían lentamente al árbol en el que estaba apoyada, su falda reposaba tranquila en el suelo y sus ojos luchaban, luchaban por no permitirle a las lágrimas una nueva victoria.

No podía entender como todo había cambiado tanto en un solo año, hace un año ella estaba apoyada en ese mismo árbol viendo como Hermione y Ron discutían y como Harry los miraba cansado de ver una y otra vez la misma escena.

En ese instante sus únicas compañeras eran la tristeza, la desolación y el dolor. El verano carecía de su habitual colorido, de su habitual alegría.

* * *

El 1 septiembre de ese año no era un inicio de curso como cualquier otro. El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba parado en un andén semivacío. Todos lo profesores animaban a los alumnos a entrar, el miedo recorría a los padres que veían a sus hijos subir al tren a pesar de que la nueva directora, McGonagall, les intentaba tranquilizar. Por todos lados se oían frases como: "Cuídate mucho" "No salgas del colegio" "Si te sientes inseguro te vamos a recoger" El miedo se había apoderado de la comunidad mágica. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore ningún lugar parecía seguro, parecía que los mortífagos tenían la victoria asegurada.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja miraba a sus padres enfadada.

"No quiero ir a Hogwarts este año" Repitió por quinta vez.

"Es el lugar más seguro" Contestó su padre secamente ante la insistencia de su pequeña.

"Siempre es igual. Charlie, Bill, Fred y George trabajando para la Orden, Percy para el ministerio, Ron, Harry y Hermione desaparecidos, pero la inútil e incompetente Ginny encerrada en el colegio, para que no estorbe"

"Ginny cállate" Le gritó su padre al ver que su mujer se ponía a llorar cuando su hija había nombrado a Ron.

"No os preocupéis que no causaré ningún problema" Sin añadir nada más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al Expreso. En la puerta McGonagall la dirigió una triste sonrisa intentando darle fuerzas pero la pelirroja ni siquiera la vio.

Ginny buscó un vagón vacío porque no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, no quería causarse más enemigos de los que ya tenía y con el humor que arrastraba no podía ser agradable con nadie. No fue difícil encontrar un vagón vacío porque ese año no iban a ser ni la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Nada más sentarse en el vagón el tren arrancó, vio a sus padres que la despedían desde el andén pero ella no se molestó en contestarles. Enseguida el tren salió de la oscura ciudad y se adentró en el campo. A Ginny siempre le había gustado el viaje al colegio, el campo imperturbable, el verde campo siempre pasaba ante sus ojos provocándole una gran paz pero ese día no encontraba esa paz, todo le parecía oscuro, todo le parecía gris, no había ni un solo motivo para sonreír, no había ni una sola razón para ser feliz, no había ni una sola causa para vivir.

Poco a poco el cansancio se fue apoderando de ella, sus ojos se cerraron hasta que cayó en un intranquilo sueño.

_

* * *

Las calles del pequeño pueblecito mágico estaban oscuras, estaban vacías, como el alma de la pequeña pelirroja que las recorría. Posaba sus ojos en los adornados escaparates pero no se detenía ante ellos, no observaba lo que en ellos la tentaba, sus ojos estaban ciegos, ciegos por el dolor, por la lucha, por el miedo. Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeña espalda, su apatía se convirtió en miedo. Un suave plop le indicó que alguien se había aparecido, se volvió lentamente mientras sacaba su varita.__

* * *

No pudo ver la cara de su contrincante porque ya no estaba ante ella, se encontraba sola en una diminuta habitación, la varita que segundos antes tenía en su mano había desaparecido. Lentamente y con el miedo recorriéndole las entrañas se acercó a la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla, estaba encerrada, sola y atemorizada.Oyó como una llave se introducía en la cerradura y lentamente giraba. La puerta empezaba a abrirse mientras Ginny se alejaba de ella hasta que una pared la impedía continuar avanzando.__

* * *

Solo ve esa puerta cerrada mientras la desesperación se adueña de ella, solo quiere compañía quiere que no la abandonen, quiere que la amen, quiere que la cuiden, cuatro palabras acuden a sus labios:_

"_No me dejes sola" _

_

* * *

Se encuentra en una suntuosa habitación, se siente triste pero a la vez contenta, se siente perdida pero al mismo tiempo protegida, siente miedo pero a la vez la valentía recorre sus venas. Se levanta y se acerca al espejo, mira su vestido, un oscuro vestido de fiesta. Nada más verlo lo sabe, está preparada, sabe que es lo que va a hacer y lo hará sin miedo. Sólo por amor._

* * *

Bruscamente Ginny se despierta, su mente sigue cansada, no puede olvidar ese sueño, que se repite noche tras noche, que hace aumentar las ojeras de la pelirroja.

De repente alguien irrumpe en su vagón:

"Hola Ginny" Dice alegremente Luna Lovegood.

"Hola" Contesta ella.

Sin esperar nada más de la pelirroja la rubia se sienta a su lado y por una vez abandona su locura para preocuparse por su amiga.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí"

"Si no quieres decirme que te pasa está bien pero si en algún momento cambias de idea ya sabes donde encontrarme" Le reprochó la ravenclaw. "¿Has visto a Nevile?" La rubia cambió de tema para no incomodar a la pelirroja.

"No" Contestó Ginny agradeciendo a su amiga el apoyo.

"Es que le tengo que contar que han descubierto una nueva planta que es muy interesante, lo publicó mi padre hace dos días en el Quisquilloso"

"¿Cómo es esa planta?" Preguntó Ginny para distraerse un poco.

El resto del viaje Ginny descubrió las noticias de los últimos doce números del Quisquilloso y se olvidó de sus problemas.

* * *

La entrada en Hogwarts fue muy triste, todas las mesas excepto la de los profesores estaban semivacías y apenas había alumnos nuevos. Minerva McGonagall se presentó como la nueva directora mientras presentaba a la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras Nymphadora Tonks y al nuevo profesor de Transformaciones Mundungus Fletcher.

Los prefectos guiaron a los alumnos a sus salas comunes y la sorpresa de todos fue descomunal al ver que habían cambiado la disposición de las habitaciones, todas las chicas compartían una habitación y los chicos otros tal era la escasez de alumnos.

Sin apenas dirigirse palabra con sus compañeras de cuarto Ginny recordó los sucesos del año anterior: su relación con Dean, su ruptura, su relación con Harry, los maravillosos momentos que vivió con el niño que vivió, la traición de Snape, la traición de Malfoy, el asesinato de Dumbledore, la obsesión de Harry por protegerla haciéndola daño y sobre todo el momento en el que él, su hermano y Hermione habían abandonado la Madriguera dejando una simple nota en la que solo decían que no se preocuparan, que tenían cosas que hacer.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cansancio venció a Ginny y se durmió sin que ningún sueño amenazara su descanso.

_

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que los sueños son un poco confusos pero se irán aclarando a lo largo del fic que por cierto he hecho un cálculo y creo que tendrá alrededor de 10 capítulos._

_Ahora solo me queda decir que espero los reviews para ver si sigo con el fic y saber sus opiniones. _

_Muchos besos._

_P.D. Creo que tardaré bastante en actualizar porque estoy muy liada._

_P.D. Os veo en Una noche en Toledo que nadie me deja reviews. _


	2. HUYENDO

**2.HUYENDO**

Poco a poco la rutina se instaló de nuevo Hogwarts, todos se fueron acostumbrando al nuevo ritmo aunque ya nada era igual que el año anterior. El colegio estaba semivacío, muchos de los alumnos se habían convertido en fantasmas, los pocos slytherins de los últimos cursos que se habían quedado en el colegio se paseaban como si fueran los dueños del colegio, incluso los profesores les miraban con respeto, cada esquina que doblabas te encontrabas con el miedo, dibujado en cada cara, en cada mueca, en cada gesto. Pero esto al fin y al cabo también se acabó convirtiendo en rutina.

Pero había una persona en el colegio a la que ni siquiera la pesadez de la rutina la aliviaba, se sentía triste, se sentía sola, se sentía impotente. Solo quería desaparecer, huir, esconderse. Ginny Weasley nunca se había sentido tan triste como esos dos escasos meses que llevaba en el colegio. Además la falta de noticias del exterior tampoco conseguían animarla. Las cosas en su casa seguían igual, no había noticias de Ron y su madre cada día estaba más histérica y ese histerismo se reflejaba en las cartas que le mandaba, preocupada por Bill, por Charlie, por los gemelos, por Percy y por ella. Las cartas de su padre tampoco eran alentadoras ya que en ellas solo le contaba lo que hacía en el ministerio.

Pero por fin Ginny tenía una razón para estar contenta, iban a celebrar una fiesta, Halloween. A pesar de la oposición de algunos profesores McGonagall se había dejado convencer de que tenían que darles un motivo a los alumnos para sonreír y con esa pequeña fiesta lo habían conseguido, por lo menos con la pelirroja que había encontrado una distracción, algo que alejaba su mente de las preocupaciones.

El día antes de la fiesta Ginny estaba sentada a la orilla del lago con la mirada fija en la turbia superficie cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, no necesitó mirar para saber quien era. Ya lo sabía, era el único chico de Slytherin con el que se hablaba y aunque le pareciera extraño a todo el mundo con el que había pasado mucho tiempo en esos dos meses, Blaise Zabini. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el chico se armó de valor.

"Tengo una propuesta" Le dijo.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó ella no demasiado interesada.

"No sé si te gustara la idea" Comentó nervioso ante lo que iba a pedirle.

"Si no me la dices no lo averiguarás nunca" Intentó animarle con una sonrisa.

"¿Vendrías conmigo mañana a la fiesta?"

Ginny miró al moreno que la miraba con una sonrisa expectante.

"Sí" Contestó Ginny contenta de que alguien quisiera ir con ella.

"¿A pesar de que yo sea un Slytherin?"

"Me da igual que seas de Slytherin, lo que a mi me preocupa es quien eres, es que eres, es como eres, es si me importas tú como persona"

"Me gustaría que todo el mundo pensara como tú, que mirara más allá de los colores, de la sangre, de las máscaras, del bando"

"A mí también, pero a veces es muy difícil"

Al día siguiente Ginny se preparó con esmero para la fiesta, no es que quisiera impresionar a Blaise, lo único que quería era divertirse una noche, olvidarse de todo una noche, disfrutar una noche. Y la verdad es que incluso vistiéndose disfrutó de lo que veía. El cuarto era un verdadero revoltijo, chicas arreglándose, grititos de entusiasmo, gritos de desesperación. Pero sobre todo por primera vez había risas, había alegría en todas las alumnas y eso eras contagioso.

Ginny había quedado con Blaise en el hall y cuando bajó el ya estaba allí esperándola. Cuando la vio con su precioso vestido azul los ojos del moreno brillaron pero Ginny ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que se había agachado a recoger el pendiente que se le acababa de caer.

"Estás preciosa" Le dijo el slytherin con una sonrisa mientras ella acababa de ponerse el pendiente.

"Tú también éstas muy guapo" Le contestó Ginny mientras cogía el brazo que el moreno la ofrecía.

El Gran Comedor tenía la habitual decoración de esas fechas, calabazas y esqueletos adornaban las paredes y la única mesa que habían puesto en el centro para que todos los alumnos se sentaran.

Ni Ginny ni Blaise hicieron caso de los murmullos que se oyeron por todo el Gran Comedor al verlos entrar. La antigua novia de Harry Potter, el gran enemigo del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con un slytherin, que además era el único que había ido a la fiesta. A pesar del asombro de la gente todo transcurrió tranquilamente, la cena, el baile, tanto que incluso algunos profesores se animaron y decidieron unirse a sus alumnos.

Estaban Ginny y Blaise bailando una canción lenta cuando el moreno le propuso a la gryffindor que salieran a dar un paseo, la pelirroja que ya estaba cansada de las miradas maliciosas de todos aceptó encantada. Salieron al jardín ya que a pesar de ser noviembre la noche estaba tan despejada que permitía ver las estrellas y no era demasiado fría.

Estuvieron un rato caminando en silencio, mirando al cielo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero Blaise tenía una intención al proponer ese paseo y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que la pelirroja le había ofrecido al aceptar.

"Ginny" La llamó deteniéndose y haciéndola que le mirara.

"¿Sí?" Le preguntó ella.

"Tengo que decirte algo muy importante" ella no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, indicándole así que le escuchaba. "Bueno, yo quería decirte que si te he invitado al baile es porque desde hace un tiempo no te veo como una amiga, te veo como algo más"

Ginny se quedó sin habla, no sabía que decir, todo eso la había pillado de sorpresa, además Blaise no le dio tiempo reaccionar más porque se acercó a ella y la besó. Ginny no le dejó tiempo porque enseguida se apartó de él.

"Lo siento mucho Blaise pero…"

El moreno tapó los labios de Ginny con la mano y le dijo: "No digas nada, solo piensa en esto. Piensa en lo que yo siento por ti. Sé que estás enamorada de Potter y que quizás no pueda cambiarlo, pero yo ahora estoy aquí y si hay una oportunidad, por pequeña que sea de que lo olvides yo creo que merecería la pena intentarlo. No quiero una respuesta, solo quiero que lo pienses, ¿vale?" Ginny no pudo decir nada porque el slytherin salió corriendo dejándola asombrada por enésima vez esa noche.

Ginny no quería pensar en lo que había pasado porque se daba cuenta de que seguramente acababa de perder a la única persona que podía llamar amigo en el colegio. Así que sin permitirle a su cabeza dar vueltas se fue a su habitación y una vez allí sin más preámbulos a la cama.

Lo primero que recordó al levantarse fue lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y le entraron ganas de pensar, de estar sola, de olvidarse de todo. Como era sábado no tenía clase así que tomó una decisión, ese día por la tarde se iba a ir a Hogsmade para poder pensar tranquila.

Ese año no había salidas a Hogsmade, por miedo al peligro que pudieran correr los alumnos en el pequeño pueblecito, la directora los había prohibido y bajo ningún concepto los iba a volver a permitir. Así que Ginny después de tomar esa decisión se puso a registrar su baúl. Todas sus compañeras de cuarto la miraban extrañadas ya que parecía desesperada buscando. Por fin encontró el pequeño botecito que estaba buscando. Estaba lleno con un líquido azul cristalino, era una poción y Lavender la miró por encima del hombro y la preguntó:

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Una poción" Contestó la pelirroja cortante.

"¿Para que?"

"No creo que te importe. Pero no te preocupes que la próxima vez que me escriba mi hermano serás la primera en saberlo"

No le permitió decir nada más ya que se fue corriendo de la habitación contenta de haberle parado los pies a la antigua novia de su hermano. El día pasó demasiado lento para Ginny, esperaba impaciente a que llegaran las seis de la tarde que era la hora a la que se había propuesto irse del colegio. Impaciente solo podía pensar en ese momento pero como todo por fin llegó.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su capa de invierno por si se le hacía tarde a la hora de volver para no pasar frío, después en el baño donde nadie podía verla se tomó la pequeña botellita que había llevado consigo durante todo el día. Esperó cinco minutos y se miró las manos, no podía verlas, era perfecto, ya era invisible.

Sin preocuparse de nada más salió del colegio, y empezó a andar hacia el pequeño pueblecito mágico, no estaba muy lejos, pero en el camino pudo hacer lo que tanto necesitaba, pudo pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que Blaise se le iba a declarar, ella pensaba que para él ella era solo una buena amiga. Pero lo peor no era eso, era lo que había dicho sobre Harry, ella seguía enamorada de él y eso nadie lo podía negar, pero él no se lo merecía, él la había abandonado, la había dejado sola, le había permitido a Ron y a Hermione que le acompañara pero a ella no. Seguro que él la decía que era para protegerla pero ella ya estaba harta de que la protegieran, era una persona capaz de valerse por sí misma, era capaz de cuidarse, ya no era una niña y estaba verdaderamente cansada de que nadie lo viera. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que la viera tal y como era, que la aceptara así y que no la sobreprotegiera. Además a lo mejor Blaise tenía hasta razón, quizás él era el clavo que sacaba otro clavo.

Ginny sentía el frío que entraba en su cuerpo, según iba tomando esas decisiones, la cálida y tranquila Ginny iba a dejar de existir porque esa Ginny solo la hacía sufrir. Por fin llegó a Hogsmade, pero una extraña sensación la recorría. Empezó a recorre el lugar donde tan momentos felices había pasado con Harry pero

_Las calles del pequeño pueblecito mágico estaban oscuras, estaban vacías, como el alma de la pequeña pelirroja que las recorría. Posaba sus ojos en los adornados escaparates pero no se detenía ante ellos, no observaba lo que en ellos la tentaba, sus ojos estaban ciegos, ciegos por el dolor, por la lucha, por el miedo. Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeña espalda, su apatía se convirtió en miedo. Un suave plop le indicó que alguien se había aparecido, se volvió lentamente mientras sacaba su varita._

El terror la invadió, al ver como un mortífago se había aparecido detrás de ella. Era incapaz de moverse, era incapaz de reaccionar ante la oscura capa y la fría máscara que tenía ante ella. Quería correr, quería gritar pero sus piernas estaban quietas y sus labios sellados. Solo sentía su vello erizarse y el miedo recorrerla.

El mortífago se fue acercando lentamente e hizo un gesto de reconocerla. Ella seguía paralizada, entonces él con un suave movimiento de varita la durmió, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para impedir que se cayera al suelo. La cogió y mientras susurraba: "No deberías estar aquí" desapareció.

_¡Hola! Por fin he podido subir otro capítulo, espero que os guste porque me ha costado mucho escribirlo y si soy sincera no estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado. Es un capítulo un tanto raro, pero necesario porque las decisiones que toma Ginny en este capítulo son muy importantes para el futuro de la historia. _

_¿Quién pensáis que es el misterioso mortífago? En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá él pero no sabréis quien es el que se la llevo hasta dentro de mucho…_

_Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, dadle al botoncito donde pone GO y dejadme un review._

_Iba a escribir un capítulo de Una noche en Toledo pero no estoy en mi casa y para esa historia necesito el sexto libro y aquí no lo tengo, así que esa historia va a estar abandonada mucho tiempo, así que si os sobra el tiempo pasaros por ella y dadme vuestra opinión. _

_Besines a todos._


	3. DESPERTAR

**3.DESPERTAR**

No pudo ver la cara de su contrincante porque ya no estaba ante ella, se encontraba sola en una diminuta habitación, la varita que segundos antes tenía en su mano había desaparecido. Lentamente y con el miedo recorriéndole las entrañas se acercó a la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla, estaba encerrada, sola y atemorizada. Oyó como una llave se introducía en la cerradura y lentamente giraba. La puerta empezaba a abrirse mientras Ginny se alejaba de ella hasta que una pared la impedía continuar avanzando. Antes de ver la cara de la persona que estaba al otro lado se volvió a desmayar.

Se sentía mareada, todo le daba vueltas, como si la hubieran sedado, intentó moverse pero no pudo, todos sus miembros pesaban toneladas, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Un murmullo empieza a llegar a sus oídos, ella sigue paralizada, mientras las palabras empiezan a tener sentido para su todavía adormilado cerebro.

"No entiendo por qué quieres dejarla viva, no nos sirve para nada" Esa fría voz le suena, no es la primera vez que la oye, le recuerda al colegio, a su primer año, sabe que es un slytherin pero no es capaz de ponerle rostro ni nombre a esa fría voz que ha encabezado muchas de sus pesadillas.

"Es posible que al final si que sirva para algo" No tiene problemas en reconocer esa voz, durante cinco años la ha estado atormentando en cada clase de pociones que ha tenido. Al reconocer al asesino de Dumbledore intenta moverse con más fuerza pero no lo consigue, sigue paralizada.

"Sólo va a ser un incordio, ¿por qué no le preguntamos al Señor Oscuro y que él decida?" Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de la pelirroja, nunca ha podido olvidar los sucesos de su primer año en Hogwarts, todavía recuerda los momentos en blanco, el temor a ser ella la que estaba causando todos esos estragos y el dolor al enterarse de que por su culpa casi había muerto gente. Siente miedo, no quiere volver a sentirse así, a sentirse malvada, a sentir en sí la sed de sangre y el miedo de poseerle a alguien.

"El Señor Oscuro tiene cosas mejores que hacer antes que preocuparse por una estúpida niña del bando contrario y de las opiniones de un cobarde que no sabe llevar a cabo una misión" El alivio recorre a Ginny, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se va a enterar de que ella está en posesión de uno de sus mortífagos.

"No tuve tiempo, sino hubiera llevado a cabo mi misión sin ningún problema" En ese momento Ginny ha reconocido al otro mortífago. Draco Malfoy. Sus palabras y el tono acobardado la han acabado de convencer.

"El Señor Oscuro ya te ha castigado por tus faltas y ya es un tema zanjado, pero te ha dejado a mi cuidado y aquí mando yo. Si no estás de acuerdo con mis normas, protéstale a él pero ya sabes que te perdonó tan fácilmente por mi intervención" Sin entender la razón Ginny se sintió aliviada al saber que el que estaba al mando era el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts.

"Vale, me da igual que ella se quede, puede ser incluso un buen rehén para convencer a Potter de lo que queremos pero no entiendo por qué tienes que curarla. Da igual que esté en condiciones pésimas" Tras esa frase la pelirroja empezó a notar como unas suaves manos la estaban retirando con cuidado unos vendajes del tobillo.

"Si ella está así es por la lucha que tuve que tener hasta llegar aquí. Ella no tiene la culpa de esas heridas y si la vamos a tener de rehén mucho tiempo queremos a un rehén agradable" Ginny notó como le limpiaban con suavidad una herida, escocía un poco pero lo podía soportar perfectamente.

"No entiendo tu actitud Snape" El aludido no contestaba, estaba en silencio, concentrado en limpiarle la herida a la pelirroja. Ella quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando así que con casi un esfuerzo sobre humano consiguió abrir los ojos lentamente.

Nunca se habría podido imaginar la escena que se encontró. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en la puerta mirando con furia a su antiguo profesor. Los grises ojos del rubio brillaban de impotencia ante la actitud de Snape. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era Snape, estaba limpiando con delicadeza su tobillo con una gasa empapada en una poción que había al lado de la cama.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en sus respectivas tareas que ninguno se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se había levantado lo que le permitió observarlos a gusto.

El rubio se separó de la puerta y lentamente se acercó a la cama. Ginny se asustó al ver la cara que tenía, no era el mismo Draco Malfoy, su cara estaba más pálida de lo habitual, el brillo astuto de sus ojos había desaparecido, esa cara solo podía ser de alguien que últimamente solo hubiera experimentado odio, horror, guerra. No era la cara del niño que había abandonado Hogwarts, era la cara del mortífago en el que se había convertido.

Snape seguía ignorándole y Ginny le miraba también asombrada, su antiguo profesor también había cambiado, ahora parecía relajado, feliz ante la simple tarea de tener que curarla el tobillo. La furia la recorrió al darse cuenta de que su odiado profesor parecía más feliz ahora, tras haber matado a Dumbledore.

"¿Por qué no me contestas" Le dijo el rubio.

"Porque no hay nada que contestar. Has dicho que no entendías mi actitud y ese no es mi problema, si no la quieres entender no voy a ser yo quien te la explique" Cuando terminó de decir la frase soltó con suavidad el tobillo de Ginny mientras que el rubio le miraba con furia.

"Tendría que matarla, o decírselo a mi madre o a mi tía"

"Es lo que tú crees que tendrías que hacer, pero no lo vas a hacer porque sabes que si lo haces te enfrentas a mi furia y eres lo suficientemente cobarde para no desear eso. Es mi rehén, y yo sé lo que quiero hacer con ella y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir" Ginny miraba con miedo a los dos hombres. Snape se había levantado y se había colocado a menos de medio metro de Malfoy y le miraba con furia, parecía a punto de lanzarle un hechizo mientras que Malfoy parecía que había disminuido de tamaño. El poder de Snape se dejaba ver. "Ya te lo he advertido Malfoy, no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que se te ocurra imaginarte haciéndola algo y no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ¿está claro?"

Malfoy se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestarle como deseaba pero por fin reaccionó a gusto del mortífago. "Está claro" Snape sonrió ante su victoria, se volvió a sentar en la silla y reemprendió su tarea. Malfoy iba a irse pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya estaba despierta, la miró con superioridad y Ginny intentó fulminarle con la mirada pero eso solo logró que apareciera una sonrisa en los labios del chico y que segundo a segundo fuera aumentando.

Snape se dedicó a terminar su tarea, cuando acabó con ella. Miró al rubio asombrado de que todavía no hubiera abandonado la habitación. Al darse cuenta de que estaba observando fijamente a Ginny, él también la miró. Al ver que la pelirroja se había despertado no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio cruzara sus labios. Pero no permitió que ninguno de sus dos antiguos alumnos la viera. Por fin Ginny pudo apartar la mirada de los hipnóticos ojos del rubio. Al darse cuenta de que Snape la estaba mirando sus ojos observaron de nuevo al antiguo profesor. La paz que desprendía el mortífago hizo que su furia aumentara, quería moverse, no, era una necesidad, necesitaba maldecirle, necesitaba descargar en él su rabia. Pero seguía paralizada un fuerte hechizo la impedía cumplir sus deseos.

Durante varios minutos ninguno se movió. Parecía que la escena se había congelado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La única prueba de que eso no era así se encontraba en la cabeza de los tres habitantes de la habitación. Rápidos pensamientos pasaban ante ellos. Mientras intentaban leer la mente de quien tenían enfrente y al mismo tiempo evitaban que el otro hiciera lo mismo cubriendo su cara con una máscara infranqueable. Por fin Snape consiguió atravesar la coraza de Ginny, sintió su furia, su odio y su intranquilidad.

"Lárgate Draco" Le dijo al rubio que le miró asombrado, aunque Snape no se había movido.

"Pero..." protestó él.

"Me has oído perfectamente, así que simplemente hazlo" Draco no quería tener más discusiones con el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts así que sin añadir nada más se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, echó una última mirada al interior y se fue.

La oscura mirada de Snape seguía clavada en Ginny y él siguió inmóvil hasta que oyó como la puerta se cerraba suavemente. El suave ruido hizo que reaccionara, apartó la mirada, se dio la vuelta y buscó una silla que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, con una calma total se acercó a ella, la cogió, la acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y se sentó. Al ver la tranquilidad con la que hacía todo. Ginny intentó hablar, intentó maldecirle, pero sus labios seguían paralizados, era incapaz de moverlos.

"Vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo" Empezó a decir Snape "Y eres tú la que decides como quieres que sea tu estancia. Si te portas bien, nosotros te vamos a tratar bien, sin embargo si nos das problemas nosotros te daremos problemas a ti. Es tu decisión"

Ginny analizó las palabras de su antiguo profesor. Sabía que no tenía opciones de escapar. Sabía que estaba encarcelada con dos mortífagos de guardianes, pero también sabía que no era de las que se rendían sin luchar, que si Snape quería que fuera buena se iba a dar con un canto en los dientes.

Snape la dio un tiempo prudencial para que pensara en su generosa oferta y cuando supuso que ella ya habría tomado una decisión sacó la varita lentamente. Ginny se asustó al ver este gesto, pensó que la iba a torturar, incluso matar. Pero él solo susurró un hechizo.

Nada pasó, Ginny se sentía igual, el miedo que sentía no la permitió darse cuenta de que sus brazos no pesaban, de que sus labios ya no estaban sellados. La furia sustituyó al miedo, no podía creer que además de tenerla secuestrada y paralizada la iba a torturar utilizando el miedo.

"Eres un mal..." Ginny empezó a hablar pero al darse cuenta de que era capaz de hacerlo se percató de que el hechizo que la mantenía inmóvil había desaparecido. Sin tener tiempo para pensar en nada más se levantó rápidamente y se tiró encima de su antiguo profesor. Le tiró de la silla y empezó a pegarle puñetazos. Él no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la pelirroja por lo que le costó reaccionar, cuando consiguió moverse, la hizo rodar sobre él hasta colocarse encima de ella. Tenía las piernas de Ginny aprisionadas con las suyas. Sus manos sujetaban los brazos de la pelirroja. Ella no paraba de moverse, de retorcerse para que la soltara. Pero Snape tenía demasiada fuerza para que ella triunfara en su empeño. Por fin agotada se dio por vencida y volvió a dirigir su mirada a los oscuros ojos de su profesor. Lo que él vio en la pelirroja, le hizo dudar, le hizo pensar, pensar en su pasado, le hizo hablar, le hizo hacerla daño.

_Por fin he tenido un poquito de tiempo para escribir otro capítulo, yo diría que es tan raro como los anteriores pero aquí está. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo, la verdad es que yo estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado pero necesito saber otras opiniones. En el siguiente capítulo habrá una discusión entre Ginny y Snape y muchos recuerdos del mortífago. No sé cuanto tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo pero intentaré que sea lo mínimo posible. Muchos besos._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_S_


	4. RECUERDOS

**4.RECUERDOS**

_Por fin agotada se dio por vencida y volvió a dirigir su mirada a los oscuros ojos de su profesor. Lo que él vio en la pelirroja, le hizo dudar, le hizo pensar, pensar en su pasado, le hizo hablar, le hizo hacerla daño_.

"¿Por qué luchas?" Preguntó Snape, "¿para qué luchas¿Por qué no rendirse?" La mirada de la pelirroja se perdió en los oscuros ojos de su profesor de pociones y se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba hablando para ella, si no de que también estaba hablando para él. "No tienes a nadie, todos te han abandonado.empezando por tu querido hermano mayor que se ha ido, sin preguntarte si querías acompañarle, sin preguntarte tu opinión. Se ha ido y te ha dejado sola. ¿Por qué le lloras cuando él seguro que ni siquiera se acuerda de tí"

...Flash back...

"Estamos aquí reunidos para despedirnos de un gran chico, que apenas le han dado tiempo para crecer, tiempo para disfrutar, tiempo para vivir" El parroco siguió su discuroso, pero ninguno de los tres Snape reunidos le escuchaba, la pérdida era demasiado grande, demasiado dolorosa. El pequeño de los Snape no pudo aguantar más y se levantó, salió de la pequeña capilla en la que reposaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. El bosquecito que rodeaba el santuario estaba en silencio, parecía que no había nada que pudiera perturbar la paz, pero unas tranquilas pisadas lo hicieron. Severus poco a poco se fue alejando de su hermano, de su pasado mientras en silencio se despedía de él. Aunque más que una despedida era una acusación, le acusaba de haberle dejado solo, de no haberle permitido acompañarle, le culpaba del dolor que en ese instante sentía, mientras veía con solo diez años como su mundo se destruía sin que él pudiera evitarlo. No lo sabía pero sospechaba que a partir de ese momento todo en su casa iba a cambiar y el principal perjudicado iba a ser él.

...Fin del flash back...

"Tus padres te ignoran, están preocupados por el resto de tus hermanos que han elegido abandonarles mientras tú que estás allí eres ignorada totalmente¿no te parece injusto?"

...Flash back...

Un muy pequeño Severus caminaba hacia sus padres, ellos no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia, simplemente le ignoraban mientras el pequeño necesitaba su atención, su cariño, su protección. Por fin se atrevió a hacerse notar, se acercó a su madre y la tocó la mano, ella dio un respingo asustada ante el imprevisto roce. Miró a su hijo con los ojos llorosos, pero hasta el más pequeño era capaz de darse cuenta de que no le estaba mirando a él, que esa mirada le había traspasado, que en él solo veía un reflejo de su hermano que no volvería. Entonces se volvió hacia su padre, . Pero no se atrevió a acercarse ya que él le dirigio un gesto amenazante que hizo que retrocediera. Él no lo sabía pero era el principio de muchos desprecios al que sería sometido. Solo por una pérdida, una pérdida de la que él no era culpable pero que él sufririá más que nadie ya que durante años le culparían y se culparía de todo lo que había pasado.

...Fin del flash back...

"Incluso tu noviecito que te ha abandonado sin mirar atrás"

...Flash back...

El corazón de Severus Snape se había roto muchas veces pero en ese instante se prometió que iba a ser la últma vez, nunca iba a volver a dar su corazón a nadie, un frío caparazón le iba rodear y nadie iba a ser capaz de traspasarlo. Al menos eso se prometió él cuando veía una pelirroja cabellera alejarse de él por última vez. Tenía quince años y le habían roto el corazón por primera y última vez. Habia pasado el mejor verano de su vida, en contra de todos los pronósticos se había enamorado en sus vacaciones lejos de Hogwarts y lo que aún era más sorprendente había sido correspondido. Esos dos meses habían sido maravillosos. Pero como todo, se tenía que acabar, ese no era el problema, el problema eran las formas, el desprecio, el odio con el que ella le había dejado, riéndose de él ante la desolación que él sentía, diciéndole que solo había sido un rollo de verano, que nunca había significado nada para ella y que nunca significaría nada.

...Fin del flash back...

"Hasta los que se hacían llamar tus amigos te han dejado atrás"

...Flash back...

Era su último día en Hogwarts, y él veía como todos sus amigos se dirigían a su destino, sin volverse a mirarle. Le habían pedido que se uniera a ellos pero se había negado, no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales, con sus objetivos. Se sentía solo. No le gustaba esa soledad, quería sentirse acompañado. Entonces tomó una decisión, no sabía si era la elección correcta, pero ya la había tomado y no era la típica persona que cambiaba de opinión. Ese instante fue el inicio del resto de su vida. El inicio de muchas lamentaciones y el inicio del fin de su cordura.

...Fin del flash back...

"¿Estás hablando de mi o estás hablando de tí?" Le preguntó Ginny morazmente. Snape, la miró, despertando de sus ensoñaciones, lentamente se levantó y sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación. Ginny se levantó confusa, nunca se había preguntado que impulsaba a los hombres a convertirse en mortífagos, quizás la soledad, quizás la tristeza, quizás la desesperación.

Oyó como cerraban la puerta, aunque no pudo oír como Snape se apoyaba en ella y suspiraba apesumbrado por sus recuerdos.

_

* * *

Bueno, aquí hay otro capítulo, es más cortito que el resto, pero mi imaginación se acabó ahí y ya no sabía como seguir. Realmente espero que os guste porque este capítulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, porque siempre he querido hacer una especie de retrato de la infancia de Snape y de sus motivos para convertirse en mortífago, aquí hay un pequeño intento. No sé cuando podré seguir porque tengo éxamenes pero en cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente capítulo. Aunque si recibo muchos reviews seguramente me esforzaré por subirlo cuanto antes._

_Muchos besos y Feliz año nuevo._


	5. LIBERTAD

**5."LIBERTAD"**

Estuvo 12 horas encerrada en la habitación sin que nadie viniera a molestarla, ya no sabía que hacer, estaba que se subía por las paredes. Quería salir de allí, estaba totalmente aburrida. Las primeras horas tras la marcha de Snape había pensado en todo lo que le había dicho su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tenía que darle la razón, estaba sola, nadie la quería, ni sus padres, ni sus hermanos, ni siquiera Harry. Tras llegar a esa triste conclusión se había puesto a pensar en la expresión de su profesor mientras hablaba con ella, le había dado la impresión de que no había estado hablando con ella, sino con otra persona, había sido como si hablara consigo mismo. Quizás durante todos esos años en Hogwarts habían visto a un hombre que tenía mucho que ocultar, quizás esa fría actitud de rechazo no era más que una máscara para ocultar otras marcas, de esas que nunca cicatrizan, las marcas del alma.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza se quedó profundamente dormida. Tan profundamente dormida estaba que no oyó la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, no oyó como entraban en la habitación, no oyó como depositaban una bandeja en la mesa. Lo que no pudo evitar oír fue el portazo que tras hacer todo eso había dado el recién llegado.

"Buenos días Weasley" Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa cruel al ver como saltaba ella de la cama ante el estrepitoso ruido.

"¿Buenos días¿Para quién Malfoy?" Contestó ella furiosa al ver la expresión del slytherin.

"Para ti parece que no" Le dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba todavía más. "Te traigo el desayuno"

Sin añadir nada más Ginny se acercó a la bandeja que había traído el rubio. Estaba muerta de hambre y nada le iba a impedir que se comiera lo que le habían traído. Sin hacer caso a la mirada de superioridad que le dirigía Malfoy empezó a comer. La habitación se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Ginny terminó su comida. Entonces miró al rubio que seguía en la misma posición.

"¿Quieres algo más?" Le preguntó ella con desprecio.

"Acaso te incomodo, Weasley" Dijo él mientras su fría sonrisa aumentaba considerablemente.

"No, lo que me incomoda es el olor que hay en la habitación desde que tú has entrado" Malfoy no hizo ninguna mueca ante ese comentario pero Ginny no pudo evitar continuar, "Sí, ese olor a traición, a cobardía, a miedo¿no lo notas¿O es que ya te has acostumbrado a él?" El rubio se había quedado pálido, sin saber que decir "Claro, debe ser eso, si el olor no proviene de ti, proviene de tus queridos amigos, espera un momento¿cómo los llamo yo? Ah, sí, es cierto, mortífagos, asesinos, esclavos de Voldemort" Las últimas palabras más que decirlas Ginny las había escupido. El control que Malfoy había mantenido sobre sí mismo en ese momento desapareció. Lentamente se acercó a Ginny que durante unos segundos se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por la rabia. La empujó bruscamente contra la pared mientras pensaba en las numerosas maneras de las que se podía vengar de ella por lo que le había dicho. Mientras la tenía sujeta se dio cuenta que era posible que le fuera más útil si la utilizaba de otra manera.

"Veo que la maldita gryffindor es valiente, pero bueno, no sé si lo suficientemente valiente para aguantar lo que quiero hacerte, si quieres evitarlo solo tienes que responder a una pequeñita pregunta, tu eliges" Malfoy esperó a que la pelirroja dijera o hiciera algo pero ella no se dignó a responder, se mantuvo en silencio, mirándole, quería preguntarle que a qué se refería porque la curiosidad la embargaba pero prefirió esperar a que el se decidiera a volver a hablar. "Espero que ese silencio sea un asentimiento. Me gustaría saber por qué me echó ayer Snape, qué quería decirte que yo no podía oír"

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de asombro ante la pregunta, ella se esperaba una pregunta sobre dónde estaba Harry o sobre como la habían capturado, quizás algo parecido pero no algo como lo que la había preguntado, no entendía nada. Cuando consiguió recobrarse del asombro le contestó:

"Si tanto te interesa yo creo que deberías preguntárselo a él mismo"

"Weasley, te lo estoy preguntando a ti y te recuerdo que yo tengo varita y tú no y que estoy segura de que no te gustaría comprobar lo bien que me enseñaron las maldiciones imperdonables"

En ese instante la puerta se abrió lentamente pero Malfoy ocupado en su discurso no lo notó.

"Y yo estoy seguro de que no te gustaría comprobar la experiencia que tengo en lanzar maldiciones imperdonables" Dijo la fría voz de Snape desde la puerta. Mientras el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts hablaba Malfoy disminuyó la presión que había mantenido en las muñecas de la pelirroja y cuando acabó se dio la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. "Ya me extrañaba a mí que se tardara tanto en llevar un desayuno. Además Malfoy" El desprecio inundó la voz del moreno al decir el apellido "por una vez podrías ser sensato y hacerle caso a Weasley y preguntarme las dudas que tengas a mí"

El silencio inundó la habitación, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Ginny estaba empezando a cansarse de la escena, estaba dispuesta a hacerle ella la maldita pregunta porque a ella también le intrigaba la actitud de su antiguo profesor. Pero él volvió a hablar.

"Estoy esperando¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

"Me gustaría saber que..." Por fin empezó a hablar el rubio "que le quería decir a Weasley que yo no pudiera escuchar" Una fría sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Snape.

"Cualquier cosa" Fue la respuesta. Los dos adolescentes le miraron sin comprender nada así que continuó hablando "Cualquier cosa se la contaría a ella antes que a ti porque me esperaría una traición por tu parte antes que de la suya. ¿Está claro?" Malfoy asintió con la cabeza pero no se movió. "Llévate la bandeja abajo y... no nos molestes"

El rubio cogió la bandeja y salió dando un portazo. Una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de Snape.

"Me ha gustado tu respuesta Weasley" Lentamente se sentó y le hizo un gesto para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ginny lo hizo extrañada ante la tranquilidad de Snape después de la especie de discusión que había tenido con su antiguo alumno y después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

"He estado pensando y a pesar de la actitud rabiosa que tuviste ayer quiero volver a decirte que vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo, si tú no das problemas puedes incluso hasta estar bien aquí, si das problemas lo único que vas a ver va ser esta habitación y eso puede llegar a ser muy, muy aburrido"

Ginny no era capaz de entender la actitud que había tomado su antiguo profesor, no entendía que tras haber saltado sobre él le siguiera ofreciendo esa especie de trato, no comprendía esa mirada serena que tenía, nunca antes le había visto así, siempre había sido el profesor amargado, que no podía ser agradable con nadie y ahora estaba siendo educada con ella, era incomprensible. Pero era perfectamente consciente de que si quería llegar a entender algo lo que tenía que hacer era "ser buena", comportarse y que le dejaran la máxima libertad posible.

"No tengo ninguna intención de dar problemas" Contestó ella al fin.

"Sígueme" Le ordenó él mientras se levantaba. La pelirroja se levantó y le siguió fuera de la habitación. Al salir se dio cuenta de que la habitación donde había estado encerrada estaba en el segundo piso de una gran casa. Ya desde la puerta de la habitación pudo ver las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo, se asomó y vió un gran recibidor con una gran cantidad de puertas que parecían conducir a ningún sitio. Ginny se había quedado absorta mirando al piso de abajo, por eso no se dio cuenta que Snape no le había esperado y que seguía andando, tuvo que correr para alcanzarle. Había llegado ya al final del pasillo y tuvo que detenerse a esperarla cuando ésta, le señaló la puerta que tenían delante y le dijo:

"Este es mi cuarto, no quiero que entres aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia, si en algún momento quieres algo y no me encuentras llama a la puerta, pero no pases"

"Está claro" Dijo ella para evitar que siguiera repitiendo lo mismo.

"La puerta que hay entre tu cuarto y el mío es la habitación de Malfoy, si entras o no ahí es tu problema aunque yo no te lo recomendaría" Ella asintió con la cabeza. Snape empezó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras y ella le siguió. Al llegar al piso de abajo Snape le enseñó la cocina, una biblioteca, un baño, un pequeño estudio y una pequeña sala de estar diciéndole donde podía encontrar cualquier cosa que necesitara para sobrevivir. Luego le señaló una escalera que llevaba a la bodega de la casa y le volvió a repetir que tampoco se le ocurriera bajar, que era otro sitio prohibido para ella. Por último volvieron a la cocina y salieron por una pequeña puertecita. Era un pequeño jardín pero que tenía la apariencia de que anteriormente había sido muy bonito, los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron al imaginarse en lo que lo podía transformar.

"Y este es el jardín" Dijo el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts con voz monótona.

"¿Podría arreglarlo?" Preguntó Ginny que ante la incrédula expresión de Snape se explicó "Es decir, como voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí y me parece que no voy a tener mucho que hacer podría entretenerme en plantar de nuevo las flores, en intentar que vuelva a ser lo que era antes"

"No veo porque no" Contestó Snape ante la ilusionada mirada de la pelirroja.

"Gracias" Contestó ella contenta.

"Vamos adentro que te quiero explicar un par de cosas más" Una vez en la sala de estar Snape empezó a explicarle todo.

"No sé si me has pedido arreglar el jardín para intentar escapar pero quiero que sepas que toda la casa tiene un hechizo que impide que cualquier persona que no seamos Malfoy o yo que salga de aquí así que no te recomendaría que lo intentaras, puede ser muy desagradable. Lo que también puede ser muy desagradable es Malfoy, si te ocasiona algún problema no tardes en decírmelo para que pueda remediarlo pero que tampoco pase por tu cabeza que si eres tú la que buscas los problemas te defienda así que yo, si fuera tú, sería cuidadoso en lo que me meto. Exceptuando los lugares que ya te he dicho puedes andar por cualquier lugar de la casa y cualquier elfo doméstico está a tu servicio, ya le daré las órdenes pertinentes. Si oyes que alguien entra en la casa quiero que desaparezcas de la vista, si alguien te ve la única perjudicada vas a ser tú así que te recomiendo que seas cuidadosa. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Puedo saber cuanto tiempo más o menos voy a estar encerrada en esta casa"

"Hasta que te encuentre una utilidad, más o menos" Contestó él con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación con una sonrisa.

_

* * *

Tras mucho, mucho tiempo he vuelto. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero con estudiar todo lo que tengo que estudiar tengo día y noche ocupada, por eso siento decir que me parece que el siguiente capítulo va a tener que esperar ya al verano porque ahora que se acercan los exámenes y ahora sí que no voy a tener tiempo de nada. _

_Tras las disculpas pertinentes quiero preguntar que os ha parecido el capítulo. A partir del siguiente las cosas van a cambiar mucho¿qué puede pasar con Ginny suelta por la casa, dando vueltas por donde ella quiera¿Descubrirá algo más sobre el pasado de Snape o será él el que descubrirá algo sobre ella¿Tendrá más enfrentamientos con Malfoy¿Descubriremos porque Snape se comporta así con Ginny? Sé que este capítulo es poco importante pero en el siguiente se animaran un poco más las cosas. _

_Respecto al resto de mis historias me parecen que tendrán que esperar, tenía la intención de en este puente escribir un nuevo capítulo de Una noche en Toledo pero no me he traído el sexto libro y sin él no puedo hacerlo, intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo de ¿Hermanas o enemigas?._

_Espero que a pesar de haber tardado tanto tiempo sigáis por aquí._

_Muchos besos a todos. Espero reviews con vuestras opiniones._


End file.
